Kaito The Detective
by DoctorWhovian11
Summary: Late at night, Kaito has discovered that all the ice cream is missing from the vocaloid's mansion! He and Len go on an adventure in pursuit of the evil one who stole all of Kaito's precious ice cream. Will they find out who did it?
1. Chapter 1

**Cori's Note: I know I promised a Soul Eater fanfiction, but Mr. Damien the Writer's Block won't LEAVE ME ALONE. So here's Kaito being a terrible Sherlock Holmes.**

Kaito trudged downstairs in his blue flannel, ice cream cone covered pajamas, rubbing his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and switched on the light, blinking at the change in brightness. He walked towards the freezer and pulled open the door. Kaito blindly reached for a shelf, yawning. But all he felt was empty air. He was suddenly _very_ awake. Kaito began digging through the freezer, but all he found was frozen vegetables, TV dinners, toaster streudels, bananas and oranges with bite marks on them, and meat.

Kaito gasped in shock. _No ice cream!? _He thought. He ran upstairs to his room, running into and half knocking off his door. He turned on the lights and ripped open the closet doors. Kaito unlocked his mini freezer. But inside he saw something that he should _never _see: All his tubs of ice cream were empty.

Vocaloid

Kaito pounded on everyone's door.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" He shouted as loud as possible.

It took several minutes, but everyone gathered in the living room. Len and Rin sat in the love seat, leaning on each other, wearing matching yellow pajamas. The only difference was Rin had an orange on hers and Len had a banana on his.

Meiko sat on the end of the couch in her red pajama shirt and shorts, holding her head. Gumi sat next to her in a green bunny-covered night gown. Luka sat in her pink night gown in the la-z-boy. Miku sat near Gumi in teal leek-covered pajamas, drooling over the leeks only she could see in her half sleeping state. Gakupo stood, wrapped in a kimono-style robe, looking incredibly irritated.

"What is it, Kaito? We're all very tired, I'm sure," Gakupo said.

"We're out of ice cream!"

Everyone stared at him. After a minute, they groaned and threw pillows at him. Len even threw a banana.

"Really, Kaito?! Just go buy some from the store!" Meiko groaned. "You made my hangover come early..." Everyone started to leave, except Miku, who was still dreaming about leeks.

"But ALL of it is gone! Even the tubs from my mini freezer!"

That stopped them.

"What? Someone got into your stash?!" Gumi said.

"Yes! And I didn't notice!" Kaito whined.

"Oh my!"

"So we need to start an investigation! I'll be Sherlock Holmes! Who wants to be Watson?" Kaito looked at Gakupo expectantly.

"_No_."

"Aww!"

"I'll be Watson!" Len jumped up in the air, waving his hand around. "Just let me bring Rin back upstairs."

"What's wrong with Rin?" Gumi asked.

"She has a stomach bug."

"Mmmmm..." Rin groaned.

"Okay, Len! Bring Rin upstairs and then let's start investigating!"

"Okay!"

**End Note: Yes, yes, I know this chapter is short. But I don't have time to type more! Merlin is on TV! SHUT UP! I post another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cori's Note: Hey hey! Sorry I haven't written for a while, but I was busy with school! So here's another chapter of Kaito and Len being weirdos. This is may or may not be the last chapter, I don't know yet. I haven't gotten that far. I'm going to post a different Vocaloid fanfic later, one about IA. I'll write that Soul Eater fanfic when Mr. Damien goes away. 'Kay, have fun!**

Kaito dug through the old cardboard boxes, kicking up dust that surrounded him and Len in the attic.

"Uh, Kaito?I don't think there's any evidence in those boxes," Len said.

"That's not what I'm doing, Len!" Kaito said, pulling out a pirate's hat and throwing it behind him. "We need _proper _detective outfits to solve this case!"

"Oh, I get it! Detectives where detective outfits! And they use magnifying glasses, right?"

"Yeah, they do! Sherlock Holmes does! Go find yourself a magnifying glass."

Len stood up and ran to other side of the room. He ripped open a box and started looking through it. When he didn't find anything, we ripped open another box. And another. And another. And another.

Kaito continued digging through boxes, when he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Len! Len, get over here! I found our outfits!"

Len ran over to where Kaito was, to see him holding up a couple of things. He had a long brown trench coat and a stereotypical Sherlock Holmes hat, and a pipe. In his other hand, he held a smaller coat that matched the trench coat, and another hat.

"Wow, so cool!" Len squealed.

"Here's yours!" Kaito threw the smaller outfit at Len as he put on his own.

"But… I don't have a magnifying glass!"

"Ummm…" Kaito put on his hat. "Check in that box over there!"

Len looked to where his friend had pointed. He ran over to the wooden box, and yanked it open, with effort. He pushed aside the old clothes and papers until he reached the bottom.

"Kaito! I found it!" He waved the magnifying glass in the air.

"Great! Now put on coat and hat!"

Vocaloids

The two boys stood in Kaito's room, investigating the crime scene. Len looked at everything through the magnifying glass, which seemed to now be his favorite toy. Kaito looked at the empty cartons.

"Hmm… It seems whoever did this is a girl!" Kaito said.

"How can you tell? Did you see fingerprints that are girls' or something?!" Len said, looking up at Kaito.

"I found a hair!" He held up a blonde strand of hair. "It's too long to be Oliver's or Leon's, and it obviously isn't yours, so it has to be either Sweet Ann, Miriam, IA, Rin, Mayu, Lily, Neru, or SeeU."

"It can't be Rin. She's sick, remember? And Sweet Ann and Miriam are in America doing a concert together."

"I guess not. What should we do? Investigate the girls' clothes for ice cream stains?" Kaito asked, looking at the ceiling with a quizzical look.

"No! That's pervy!" Len shouted, hitting Kaito's on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"We should interrogate them!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kaito shouted, high-fiving Len.

Vocaloids

"So, Lily." Kaito pointed a lamp in her face. "Did you steal my ice cream?"

"No, Kaito! I couldn't possibly eat that much ice cream. I need to stay skinny, ya know!" Lily said, pushing the lamp away.

Kaito held up the strand of hair he had found. "Well, Watson and I…" Len held up his magnifying glass. "…found this blonde hair."

"And you're blonde. Lily!" Len said, leaning a bit too close to her, looking through the magnifying glass. Lily leaned away, looking at Len weird.

"That hair is too short to be mine! Don't idiots!" Lily shouted, storming out.

"Well, Lily isn't the culprit."

"Get the next girl, Watson!"

Len ran out. A few moments later he came back with SeeU.

"K-Kaito!? What's going on? I was sleeping!"

"Someone stole Kaito's ice cream and I'm helping him find out who!" Len said, joyfully.

"Oh! I see! Can I help too? Please please?"

"Sorry, Sherlock Holmes doesn't have a female assistant, only Watson."

"I'm Watson!"

"Aww… I wanted to help. Guess I can't, nya." SeeU trudged out, upset that she couldn't help the investigation.

"Go get Neru and Mayu, Watson! We still have investigating to do!"

Len stood still, holding onto the end of his coat.

"What is it, Len?"

"Um, I forgot to tell you… Mayu and Neru stayed at the recording station."

"Oh. Then, uh, I guess only IA is left! Go get her!"

"Okay!" Len saluted and ran off.

Vocaloids

Kaito stared at IA from across the table they had set up in a closet. IA stared back at him, holding the hem of baggy black t-shirt, which covered most of her pink shorts. Her platinum blonde hair was mess. They sat like that for several minutes.

"IA," Kaito said, breaking the silence. Len stood in the corner, feeling very awkward.

"Kaito…"

"Did _you _steal my ice cream?"

"Uh, no. I don't think I've ever had ice cream before. I wonder what it's like?" IA gazed off into the distance, daydreaming again.

"IA. We found this blonde strand of hair. You're blonde. Is it yours?"

IA snapped back to reality. "No. It's too dark and short to be mine. Maybe it's Rin's hair."

"But Rin is sick! She couldn't have eaten all the ice cream!" Len said, defending his twin.

"Oh. I thought she just had her tonsils out… I guess I was wrong." IA blushed and looked down.

Kaito and Len looked at each other, and then scrambled out of the room. IA sat alone, wondering what had just happened.

Vocaloids

The boys ran into Len and Rin's room. Rin was lying on her stomach on her bed, fast asleep. Cartons of ice cream lay around on the floor, and Rin held one in her hand.

"Looks like it was Rin after all." Len pulled off his hat.

"Ha ha, yeah."

"You're an idiot, Kaito. Now get out of my room."

Len pushed Kaito out of the door and slammed it in his face, leaving the blue haired man in the hallway, very confused.

**End Note: Finished! Did you like it? REVIEW!**


End file.
